Through a Rainbow's Eyes
by RedPhoenix21
Summary: This fanfic is basically Rainbow Dash as a human. Equestria does not exist and she will have to struggle through her teen years with the help of her friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

~Hello! Welcome to my new Fanfic! This is my first one...

Anyway. Thanks a bunch for clicking on this :D

Okay, so basically, as you could see on the title, this story comes from the perspective of Rainbow Dash. In this story, she'll be in the human world. Equestria **does not** exist. It only exists in her dreams though.~

So... Enjoy.

I was in the car with my mom on our way to California. We're moving there because she got a new job. I honestly didn't want to leave Arizona and go here because I had amazing friends back there and I have to enroll in the middle of the school year. It's gonna be hard making new friends.

My first goal ever since I left was to make it into the track and feild team. I love sports. Of course, I'm an athlete. At least if I make it, I'll be able to make friends. I'm not really looking forward for making friends but hey, things could happen.

"Dashie, we're here." My mom said as she stopped the car.

We stopped in front of a blue house that looks like it has two floors.

"Dashie, I think you're going to have a good time here." She said smiling while stepping outside of the car.

Yeah, right. Maybe I won't enjoy it at first.

I step out of the car and get my luggage. My mom gets hers. Some new neighbors of ours offered to help. That's nice. We go inside and thank them for helping us. I take a look inside, it looks good enough, I'll have to get used to it. I take I look at my cellphone, Annie, an old friend of mine from Arizona, texted me saying "I miss you, Dashie! We all miss you! -Annie" I let out a huge sigh. I go upstairs and I see three bedrooms only two of them has it's own bathroom. I go ahead and pick my room. I pick the one where it has two windows, a bed, a closet, a wooden desk with a stool, and a bathroom. Looks good enough I'll paint the walls someday. I quickly get my bag and throw it at the bed. I put my clothes in the closet and I put the bedsheet on the bed. I get my pillow and lie my head on it. I take a nap.

"Dash, Wake up."

I hear a my mom's voice. "Dash, you've been asleep for five hours it's 6PM. Why don't you eat?"

"I guess so. I'm hungry." I say

"I made some Cream of Mushroom soup." My mom says before she gets up and goes out of my room. I go downstairs and consume my soup. I see my mom sitting on the couch and arranging papers. I guess it's for her job and the house.

"Mom, can I paint my room gold?" I ask. It seemed like gold was a suitable colour for me. "Sure, honey." Was all she said. I go up to my room and put my laptop on my desk. I turn it on and log on to facebook. I see a lot of posts on my wall. They're all from my old friends. I do miss them. I don't know why it's not a big deal to me though. I scroll through my NewsFeed and I see pictures of girls doing duck faces and such. ew. I read more MS Paint Adventures.

I lost track of time. It's now 11PM I need some sleep.

~That's the first chapter! I know it's kinda short but I'll make some other chapters longer! Thanks for reading. oh and the events here are based on things that has happened to me and other people.~


	2. Chapter 2

**~So uhh, This is the second chapter! :) **

**Hope you guys like it. :)~**

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day, My Rainbow coloured pyjamas are still on me. I change into my sweat pants and go downstairs.  
"Going to run?" Said mom as she was cooking something.  
"Yeah be back in an hour." I replied  
It was 6 in the morning. I went to the side walk on my left and started jogging. I look around me as I jog. It was a Saturday morning. I see people walking their dogs, jogging and other stuff.

I guess I've jogged a little more than a block.  
I sit on a bench nearby. I check my phone for the time. It's almost 8AM. I walk back to my house and by the time I got there, it's 9:30.

"I thought you'd be back in an hour?" My mom said as she was reading a book  
"Me too. This place is huge." I said  
"Well, go eat your bacon and eggs. They're cold though."  
I don't care if it's cold. I'm starving.  
I go upstairs to my room and take a shower. After that, I check my facebook. Nothing new, more people writing on my wall. I continue the page from where I left off in MSPA.

It's 1PM. Wow, time flies when you're reading MSPA. I didn't even bother eating lunch. I stand up and stretch a little. I go up and down the stairs so that some blood can go to my legs.  
My mom gets out of the room and sees me doing it.  
"Dashie, What are you doing?"  
"Blood...legs..."  
"What?!"  
I stop and reply to my mom.  
"I...was running...up and down...so that blood could...go to my legs" I say while I pant.  
"Uhm, okay.. Anyway want to go with me to the market?"  
"Well I guess I can buy the paint and brushes for my room."  
"Alright. But change your shirt, fix your hair, and wipe your sweat."  
I go back up to my room and do what my mom told me to do. Then, I go downstairs.  
"You ready?" My mom says while grabbing the keys.  
"Yeah" I said in response.  
We head outside and step into the car.  
"Wait, do you know where the market is?" I ask  
"Yes. I asked some of our neighbors while you were in your room."  
Phew. It's a good thing she did. She sometimes just wings it and we get lost. That happens a lot. It's a good thing she didn't do it on our way here.

15 minutes later, we reach the parking lot. My mom parks the car somewhere near the entrance. We get in, get a cart and my mom puts the stuff she wants to buy in it. As she was putting the things in, she was also getting office supplies. After that, we get the paint and paint brushes for my room and pay for it. We get back to the car and put the stuff we bought and put them in the trunk. We get home, arrange some stuff and I get the paint and brushes up to my room.

I hear something from downstairs. "Dashie! Can you come down here? I have to tell you something." I go downstairs and ask "Yeah, Mom? What is it?"  
"I forgot to tell you yesterday that you're going to school on Monday next week. That's why I bought school supplies for you."  
"School? Already?"  
"Yeah. Sorry to say in such short notice."  
"Fine."  
"Anyway, while you were in your room a while ago one of our neighbors came over and gave me this bag. She said it was a welcoming gift. You can use it for school." I look at the bag. It's a blue Jansport bag. I like it.  
"Thanks, I like it." I get the bag and school supplies from my mom and take it upstairs.

It's now 4:38PM.  
I get a call from Lance, my ex.  
"Dashie, babe, I-" He said in a tone as if he was missing me.  
"Don't 'babe' me, Lance. I'm not your girlfriend anymore."  
"Anyway, Dashie, I know you're in California, and I am just missing you so much. Can I visit you sometime?"  
"So what? So that you can cheat on your new girlfriend with me? Who is it this time? Danica? Alexa? Cadie?"  
"What?! No! I just want to visit you, you know!"  
"No you don't! I still remember that night when Annie told me that you were cheating on me with Rica. Rica was one of my best friends!"  
"Look, the past is past. Can we just forget about all of this and-"  
I hung up on him before he finished his sentence. I suddenly remember all of the good times we had together and I just cant believe that it ended that way.

I enlighten myself by listening to The Cab and A Day To Remember.

**~I know the chapters are short. It's because I type my chapters in my phone and I don't really know if it's long or not. But anyway, thanks so much for reading!~**


	3. Chapter 3

~Hello! Sorry for the looooong wait for this chapter. And since I made you wait, you get a long chapter! Yay!~

Chapter 3

I've been spending half of the afternoon lying down on my bed and listening to The Cab and A Day To Remember. I never wanted to talk to him or even say his name! But this, this was unexpected and...and stupid. He knows I hate him and I don't even know why he called. Everything was just... unexpected.

I rest my head on my pillow and fall asleep.

-I fly past the clouds and just feel free. I feel like I can do anything. A moment later, I realize, I'm not a human. I'm a pony! A pegasus to be exact. I don't mind about me being a pegasus, as long as I can fly, I can still feel free.  
I lose focus and go crashing to the ground.-

And from that moment on, I'm awake.

I'm not a pony nor a pegasus. Just plain 15 year old human. My alarm goes off. Wow, I cant believe I slept that long. It's an early Sunday morning. Somehow, I don't feel like jogging today. Not in the mood. Well I'm wide awake, might aswell read some books I brought to pass the time.

I hear a knock on my door. I hear a voice. "Dashie, you're not going to jog today? Oh, by the way breakfast is ready!" It was mom.  
I've forgot to eat and I'm starving right now. Better go downstairs to eat.

"So Dashie, tomorrow, I'll bring you to school at 7:30. I'll be coming with you to do some of paper work." Mom said.  
"Oh okay... So I wake up at 6:30 and get ready for school and go?"  
"Same thing. Only a bit earlier."  
"Alright."  
I finish my food and go upstairs to continue my reading.

I'm now reading The Perks of being a Wallflower. This book is amazing. I cant put it down for some reason. Maybe because the story is based off a freshman and he's a wallflower and stuff. And I think I can relate to this. Since I'm going to a new school this week.

An hour later I hear the door bell.  
Mom must be sleeping or taking a shower she always answers the door.

I go downstairs and I get the door. A girl with curly, pinkish red hair appears. "Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! You can call me Pinkie! I heard you just moved in the area a few days ago and I'm here to welcome you! Oh and what's your name?" she said in a high pitched voice.  
"Hi Pinkie Pie, my name's Rainbow Dash. Come inside."  
As she goes inside, I get her jacket and hang it on a rack.  
"So what do you think of the area so far?" Pinkie Pie says with a smile.  
"It's huge."  
"I know! The first time I moved in here, I almost got lost because of wandering about the place. I wanted to befriend everyone!"  
"Wow. You're social. Hey, do you want some water to drink or some biscuits?"  
"No. But thank you!"  
"Alright"  
"Oh, I made some cupcakes for you guys!"  
"Really? Well Thanks."  
"I made a whole box because I don't know how many you are but I hope you enjoy it. You want to taste one?" Pinkie says while holding out the box.  
"Sure" I take one and eat it.  
These cupcakes are delicious! I want to get another one but I want to leave some for Mom.  
"Oh my god, Pinkie. "  
"What?"  
"They're frickin delicious."  
"Thank you!" You want more?"  
"Yes but I'd rather leave some for my mom. She'd love this."

There's something about her that I can't point out. Like something thats building up inside. For the past 2 hours, we've been talking. Talking about our common interests, our own opinions, food and other things.

I hear steps upstairs. Mom must've woken up.  
"Oh hello. You must be Dashie's new friend!" She says as she sees Pinkie Pie sitting with me.  
"Hello Ms. Rainbow Dash's mom! My name is Pinkie Pie!" She says  
"Oh my, you have a high pitched voice!"  
"Sorry!"  
"It's alright. Anyway, do you guys want any pancakes? I can make some."  
"Sure. I'm a bit hungry." I say  
"Pancakes? I LOVE pancakes! In fact, I make the bestest, super fantastic pancakes in the whole wide universe! I can make them for you guys!"  
"Wow. But you're our guest! We should be the one making them for you!" Mom says  
"It's alright! I'll make them because you two are the only ones in this area who hasn't tasted them!"  
"Oh. Well okay." Mom says

Pinkie sits us down on the dining table and 30 minutes later, she's done making them.

"I'm done! Here are the pancakes!" She says while serving them.

I take one. Oh. My. God. They're just like the cupcakes. But in pancake form..  
"Pinkie Pie, you do make the best in the world." Mom says  
"Thank you!" Pinkie says  
"Mom, wait until you taste the cupcakes." I say.  
"We have cupcakes? Made by Pinkie Pie?"  
"Yes. You should really really try them. They're REALLY good."  
"Well, where are they?"  
"They're in the fridge. In a pink box."

Mom gets a cupcake from the box. And as she does it I whisper to Pinkie. "Just look at her face when she tries it." She just chuckles. "Oh my god! These are REALLY REALLY good!" She says after biting into one of them. Pinkie and I just laugh. Mom continues to eat it and gives more compliments to Pinkie. I do have to admit she's a good baker. I also hope that we'll go to the same school.

A few minutes later, I hear a ringtone going off. It's not mine nor mom's so it must be Pinkie's. She reaches for her phone in her pocket and answers it..  
"Hello? Oh hi Inkie! Yup. Yup. Alright. Now? Alright fine. Bye!" She says while on the phone. "Who was that?" I ask. "That was my sister. She's outside the house which means I have to go. She's picking me up."  
"Does she have a car?" Mom asks  
"Yup!"  
"Alright."  
"Bye, Pinkie! Thanks for the pancakes and cupcakes!" I say.  
"Bye, Pinkie Pie!" Mom says  
"Bye guys I really hope you and I go to the same school, Rainbow Dash!" She says while walking out the door.

~Hi again! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long. I was busy with school and I kinda ran out of ideas to start out the story. Also I'm sorry if I said it was long but it's not. I type the chapters in my phone remember? I dont exactly know if it's long or not.

But since I'm asian and I have no idea what the curricular system (or whatever you call it) is, can you guys help me out with the classes she's taking and the name of the school? Also, feel free to suggest any events and I might consider it. PM me suggestions.

Alright. Thanks for reading! Bye!~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Hi guys! I'm REAAAALLY sorry this took so long. I was really busy with school and other stuff and I didn't have time to write this chapter!

Enjoy!

-UPDATE 022713-

I changed her classes!

Thanks to Doctor15Who! THANK YOU SO MUCH I CANT REPLY TO YOU BECAUSE IDK BUT THANK YOU SO MUUCHHH. ~

I wake up at the sound of my alarm clock. It's 6:00 in the morning.

I stretch and I take my blanket off and stand up. Next, I turn off the alarm. After that, I go downstairs and I see pancakes on the table. Mom must've made them before I woke up. She always wakes up before me during school days. I sit down and eat my pancakes. By the time I've finished eating them, I go upstairs to my "private bathroom" to take a shower. I call it a "private bathroom" because it's in my room and I'll probably be the only one to use it while we're staying here. After the shower, I wrap my hair and body in a towel. I step out of the bathroom and I close my room door and change into clothes. I put on jeans and a plain light blue tank top. I leave my room with the bag our neighbors gave us and go downstairs. I put on a pair of black Converse Chuck Taylors.

I'm done. And it's only 7:20.

"Dashie, Are you ready to go?" My mom asks while putting on some lipstick.

"Yup."

"Alright then, let's go." She says while getting her laptop bag from the coffee table.

We both walk outside and into the car. Mom gets the car started and drives away. On our way to the school, I look outside and see other kids getting into school buses and cars while their parents wave goodbye. Two girls caught my eye though. A girl who looks like the same age as me with dark hair and a little girl with light hair, almost light purple hair getting inside their car. The older girl has curly hair and has a necklace around her neck and a pair of earrings. She was wearing a white cocktail dress with matching white heels. On the other hand, the younger one has small curls at the ends of her hair strands and is wearing a purple blouse and white jeans with white sneakers. Hopefully, they're not my schoolmates. Well, not the older one at least. I don't really like girly girls. To me, they're annoying and I can't stand them. There are some exceptions though.

Five minutes later, we arrive at the school. Mom picks a parking spot and parks there. We get out of the car and as we go through the doors, a woman in gray greets us. "Welcome to our beloved school! You must be Rainbow Dash," she says while motioning at me "and you must be her mother?" she says while motioning to Mom. "Yes, yes, this is Rainbow Dash and I am her mother." Mom replies

"Once again, welcome! My name is Georgia Williams, please call me Ms. Georgia, I am the Biology teacher. Mr. Donnor has asked me to escort you to his office."

"Nice to meet you then! I expect that Rainbow Dash will have a good time here!" Mom says with a smile.

"I am _very_ sure that she will have a great time. Now, follow me and I will lead you to Mr. Donnor's office." Ms. Georgia says while walking away. Of course, we follow.

Now as I'm walking through these hallways, of course, I see lockers. But what else? Oh the usual. Bullies stuffing nerds in some lockers, cheerleaders flirting with the jocks, nerds talking about some fantasy game and the "normal" students. Mom doesn't really notice because she's too busy listening to Ms. Georgia. I don't bother to listen. A minute later, we reach the principal's office. Ms. Georgia leads us in.

A man with a suit is in the room. I see his name plate. it says "Henry Donnor". Obviously, it's his name.

"Ah, hello! My name is Henry Donnor. I am the principal of this school. Please take a seat." He says.

Mom and I both take a seat. "You must be Rainbow Dash?" he says while looking at me.

"Y-yes" I answer.

"Alrighty then, Welcome to our school!..." He says but I don't listen.

I'm thinking about my life here in this new school. Who will I befriend? Will the quizzes and tests be harder here? What will happen next? Will I even have friends? Will bullies pick on me?

"Rainbow Dash?"

I widen my eyes as I hear Mr. Donnor's words.

"Time to pick your classes!" Mom says while writing something on a piece of paper. I look at the desk in front of me and I see the list of available classes.

Gym. Isn't it obvious?

Biology. I don't know why but I'm always good at Biology.

English.

Algebra. I'm pretty good at it if you ask me

Chemistry. I'll try

Culinary Arts. Mom says I make good cupcakes.

That's about it.

"Here, Mr. Donnor" I say while handing to paper to him

"Thank You, Rainbow Dash," He says while he takes the paper "I will deliver your schedule a little while later. But your first class is Biology"

I just nod. Biology class? First? The teacher will be Ms. Georgia. At least I already know the teacher.

We walk in the hallway again. This time, it's empty. Classes must've started.

"Room 243, Room 243, Room 243..." My mom mutters as we walk.

A few minutes later, we find the room. My mom looks at me and says "This is it Dashie, your first day in a new school," She kisses my forehead "Good Luck, Have fun and I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." I reply. "Alright, I'm off to work now. Bye, honey"

She walks away.

I face the door and think _there's a first for everything right?_

I open the door and enter.

As I enter the room, I see Ms. Georgia writing something on the board.

She stops writing. "Ah. Hello, Rainbow Dash," She says while looking at me. "Class, this is Rainbow Dash. She's a transfer student from Arizona." I wave at them. "Rainbow, dear, you can sit right over there." She says while pointing at a chair at the last row. I walk to my seat. As I was walking, I see a familiar face with with a big smile.

Wait... It's Pinkie Pie! Holy shit it's her! She's here! I can't believe she's on my left!

"psst. Pinkie Pie!" I whisper. "Rainbow Dash! We're really school mates!" She lets out a silent squeel. A girl with glasses on my right shushes us. We both giggle softly.

After class, Pinkie and I go out with Pinkie. "Dude, I can't believe we're in Biology together!" I say to her. "I know right? Hey, want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She asks. "Sure! Why not?" I reply.

"Awesome! Hey, what's your next class?" Pinkie says

I forgot I have to get my schedule from Mr. Donnor.

Suddenly, Mr. Donnor walks over to me. "Rainbow Dash, here is your schedule." He says while handing a piece of paper to me. I thank him. "If you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend me. Have a nice day girls." He walks away.

"So... What's your next class?" Pinkie asks

"Looks like it's... Chemistry."

"Oh, we're not in the same class together. Aww.. But I'll see you later at lunch! Bye, Rainbow Dash!" And she walks away.

I look at the room number. It's Room 239. I assume it's not far from here. I walk through the hallways again and it's full with students. It becomes noisy again. As I'm walking, I see the girl I saw earlier. The one I saw as I was on my way to school. Oh, she's my schoolmate. But this time, she's not with the younger one. Instead, she's with a blonde haired girl with a yellow turtle neck and light pink pants. The girl looks like she's shy.

I walk past them and concentrate on the room numbers. 237.. 238... ah! There we go! Room 239.

Of course it's a lab. What else?

I enter the room and I see the girl again. But she's not with the blonde. Sigh. I have no choice but to sit beside her. A few minutes later, the teacher enters. "Good Morning, class!" He says. He squints when he sees me. "I see we have a new student with us. Mr. Donnor has told me about you. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Everyone looks at me. "M-my name is Rainbow Dash, sir." I say. "Nice to meet, you Rainbow Dash! I'm Mr Anderson," He faces the black board. "Today, we will learn how to..." I don't listen but I try as hard as I can but I just can't help it. I just take note of whatever he writes on the board.

"Alright class, the person you are beside now will be your lab partner." Mr. Anderson says. Oh no, it's her. "Hello, Rainbow Dash, my name's Rarity." She suddenly says to me. She sorta has a british accent. "Hello. I guess we're gonna be lab partners then." I say "I look forward to it!" She says with a smile. I might change my views on her...

I just focus on whatever Mr. Anderson is saying.

~That is chapter 4!

Thank you for reading! I worked hard and kinda had to go through server errors.

Reviews are appreciated!

Have a nice day~


	5. Chapter 5

~Hi! It's chapter 5! I'll try to update every week, if not, expect it to come every other week.

Thanks again to Doctor15Who for telling me about the classes and stuff. I really appreciate it!

I know chapter 4 is messy but I'll fix it soon.

Enjoy~

Chapter 5

I hear the bell ring. Everyone grabs their bags and walks out of the room.

"Goodbye, Class! Do not forget your homework due tomorrow!" Mr. Anderson says while we walk out.

I look at the schedule Mr. Donnor gave me. Looks like my next class is... Culinary Arts. I feel like Pinkie's gonna be there. We'll see.

Room 249. Again, it's not that far from here. As I walk back I see Pinkie in the hallway.

"Rainbow Dash!" she shouts

"Hey, Pinkie! What's your next class?" I ask

"Culinary Arts. You?"

"Same"

"Awesome! Mrs Lea is a really awesome teacher! We've had lot's of fun together!"

"Really? I'd love to meet her. Can't wait 'till class!"

"Let's go then! We only have like, 3 minutes to get to class."

She grabs my hand and pulls me to the room.

A guy in a varsity jacket looks at me as if he's judging me. Hmph.

We finally reach the room and we sit together. Pinkie still has that same smile from this morning. She must really be an optimist.

More students walk in and then.. the teacher, Mrs. Lea. "Good Morning, Class. I heard that we had a new student today!" She searches the room with her eyes. She stops when she sees me. "It must be you," she looks at a piece of paper. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lea?"

"Hello! And... how did you know my name already?" She asks while blushing

"Pinkie Pie already told me about you and she said that you were awesome."

Her face is even more red now. "Really? Thank You, Pinkie."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Lea!" Pinkie says with a huge smile.

"Let's get on with the lesson, shall we?"

I could tell that Mrs. Lea really is a great teacher. She always smiles when she gives a lecture, gives jokes even if it's corny, makes cake puns, and just laughs if she makes mistakes. So far, she's my favorite teacher.

The bell rings again.

"Goodbye, class! See you all tomorrow!" Mrs Lea says.

Students fill the hallways as I check my schedule again.

Gym class is next. Aww yiss. I have been waiting for this ALL DAY.

Hopefully, the kids won't be tougher here. Wait, what am I saying? I can beat them at anything! I'm Rainbow Dash!

Look at a nearby map of the building on the wall. The gym is a bit far from where I am. I've only got five minutes to find it.

I see a blonde girl. I go up to her. "Hi, My name's Rainbow Dash, I'm new. I need directions to the gym. Can you help me?" I say

"Well, sure! Ah' was goin there mah' self fer' gym class!" She says. She has a western accent.

"Thank You!" I say

We reach the gym. Wow... this is huge. I see a man in a white shirt and sweat pants in front of a crowd of kids. I recognize some of them from earlier classes. He blows his whistle hanging from his neck. Everyone's got his attention. "Alright class! Get into your gym attire and we'll start!" He shouts. Every student rushes to the locker rooms. Except for me. I just stand there like a post.

"You there!" He points at me. "You're the new girl aren't you?"

I nod'

"I'm Coach Will. Donnor told me about you. Get into your gym attire! It's in locker 14," he pauses "I expect a lot from you. Go! Go! Go!"

I rush to the girl's locker room.

Why is he expecting a lot from me? Did my mom tell Mr Donnor about my athletic skills? And did Mr Donner tell Coach Will about me?"

I enter the girl's locker room. I see some girls looking at me. I can't tell if they're judging me. Probably are.

I look for my gym locker. There it is. I take a look at the paper. The combination is 24601. I unlock it and I get the pair of shorts and the shirt. Luckily, I'm already wearing sneakers.

I put it on. I get to the crowd of students in front of Coach Will.

"Ok.. It seems that everyone is in here... Alright, Class! Today we will be playing dodgeball!" I hear a mix of sighs and cheers in the crowd. "Two teams. Applejack! Zeke! You two are the leaders." The blonde girl who helped me a while ago is Applejack. Zeke is the guy beside her.

These two pick their teams and hopefully, I get on Applejack's team.

I just close my eyes and hope for the best. If ever I get on Zeke's team, I hope the players are good.

"Rainbow Dash!" I hear. My eyes widen at the sound of my own name.

I'm on Applejack's team. Yes.

I run over to Applejack's side. She gives me a high-five.

When Applejack and Zeke finish picking whovever is on their teams, Coach Will blows his whistle and says "Let's start! Applejack, your team goes here," he's pointing at the left side of the gymnasium "And Zeke, your team goes here," he's pointing at the right side "Teams, go to your sides!"

We all run to wherever we're supposed to be.

Coach has two nets with balls in them. He gives one to Zeke, then to Applejack. "Both teams have five minutes to discuss their strategies," He blows his whistle "Start!"

We huddle. "Team, each one of y'all will get a ball. Aim properly and trah' not to miss anyone. Fahv' of us will be at the back, fahv' will be in the middle and the rest in the front. Drew, Amy, Adam, Michael, and Casey, you guys stay at the back. Y'all get a ball," The five of them get a ball from Applejack and go to their places. "Peter, Alex, Aiyann, Dave, and ah' will be the ones in the middle. Get yer' balls," Once they get a ball, the go to where they're supposed to be. Except for Applejack. She's still saying something to us. "Now, the rest of you, stay at the front. Ah' believe you can do the most hits. Now get yer' balls and go to where ah' placed ya'." Applejack gets her own ball and goes to where Peter, Alex, Aiyann and Dave are. We've got our balls and we run to where Applejack told us to be.

I'm left with four guys I completely don't know. It kinda doesn't matter now. We're in the game.

Coach blows his whistle again. "Zeke! Is your team ready?" He says.

"Yes sir!" Zeke answers

"Applejack?"

"Yes sir!" Applejack answers

Another loud _prrrrrt!_ Fills the room. "Begin!"

Someone throws a ball at me right before I throw. I easily dodge it though. I throw mine at a blonde guy who is most likely taller than me at the back. He didn't see it coming but he dodged it at the last minute. I grab a ball and throw it at Zeke. He dodges it. Crap. I try to see if anyone from the front is still with me while I dodge. None are out so far. But I see a two members from my team on the side. They're from the middle. I glance at Applejack. Her facial expression shows worry in it. More balls come our way and I dodge as hard as I can. Applejack is out and the some people from the back are out too. Seven of us are left. The rest of us on the front are still in. There are ten people left on Zeke's team. Including him.

I step up my game. I aim, then throw. I throw downwards and then the ball hits upward. I eventually hit a guy in the crotch. "Ooohh"s are coming from some people on the side and in the game. Whoops. I'll have to apologize later. I didn't mean it. The guys on my line also step up their game. Eventually, two are left on both teams. Me and a girl from the middle on our team and Zeke and a guy beside him. I throw a ball at the other guy and he dodges but the other girl threw a ball right after I threw mine and it hit the guys while he was dodging. The other girl raises her hands and shouts "Yes!" While she was doing that, Zeke throws a ball at her and she's out.

We're the only ones left.

We both grab a ball at the same time. Zeke fake throws his for a few times to taunt me. It doesn't work. After a few fake throws, he finally throws it to me. I dodge, then throw. "What? How can you dodge that? That throw was perfect!" He says while he loses his stance.

I roll my eyes and just throw. I hit his chest and he falls down. "_That's_ a perfect throw." I say loudly.

Coach whistles again. "That's it for today, class. Shower first, get dressed and have your lunch. Dismissed!" He shouts.

Everyone heads to the locker rooms except for two. Me and Zeke, who is still lying on the floor.

I approach him and offer my hand to him. I stand him up. I never knew he had blue eyes. His black hair is soaked in sweat. "Good game," he says "My name's Zeke. Of course you know that already. But what's yours? Rainbow Dash, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're a good sport."

"Thanks. I'd love to stay and chat but I have to shower." I say while walking away.

"See you then!"

As I enter the locker room, I hear girls whispering about me again. Then Applejack talks to me. "You were a good player out there! Ah'd love to be good friends with ya' Do ya' want to eat lunch with me and some of my friends?"

"Thank you. I'd love to eat lunch with you but I'm already eating with someone else though." I reply

"Who?"

"Pinkie Pie."

"Pinkie? Ah'm eatin' with her! Let's go together, then!" She says.

"Sure!" I say with a smile.

I shower and get dressed.

"Are ya' ready?" asks Applejack

"I'm good to go" I answer.

Applejack and I enter the cafeteria. We first get our food. We both get a salad. We go to a table with Pinkie Pie in it.

"Hi Rainbow Dash! Hi Applejack!" Pinkie says while we both sit down.

Pinkie Pie's not the only one on the table though. She has three other friends with her. They're girls. One is reading a book and the other is the one I saw with Rarity and well, Rarity.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash" Says Rarity

"Hi, Rarity" I say

"You guys know eachother?" Pinkie asks with a surprised look.

"Yes. We're lab parters" I say

"It's obvious that you've already met Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Let me introduce you to some of our friends," says Rarity "Now this is Twi-" She points at the one reading but is shortly interrupted by her.

"Rarity, do you have a pen?" She asks.

"Hold on, darling. Rainbow Dash, that's Twilight Sparkle over there" Says Rarity while she's getting a pen from her bag. "Here you go, Twi" she hands out a pen to Twilight.

"Thank you, Rarity" says Twilight. She looks at me "Nice to meet you... Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you too, Twilight!" I say while taking a bite from my lettuce.

"That's Fluttershah' right over there" Applejack points at the other girl "She's shah' though"

"Hi Fluttershy" I greet.

She burries her face into her hair and barely makes a sound. "Okay..." I mutter.

I like this. I like talking with friends during lunch time. I get to listen to stories by some friends I just made in a matter of minutes. I think I'm gonna like it here.

~That's it for the fifth chapter!

Thank you for reading! If you want to suggest any events in the story, feel free to PM me!

Reviews are very much appreciated.

Have a nice day. c:~


	6. Chapter 6

~It's the sixth chapter! :D

I'm trying really hard to update every week. I just cant at the moment because I'm busy with school work.

Also, I fixed chapter 4!

If you see any typos in here, let me know and I'll correct it.

Enjoy :)~

Twilight gets up from her seat. "I have to go now. I need to go to Algebra class." I take a look at my schedule. Looks like we have the same class next. "Twlight, we have the same class next. Do you mind if I go with you?" I ask

"I don't mind at all. But Fluttershy should come with us." She says

"Algbra is her next class?"

"Yeah," Twilight looks at Fluttershy "Shy, come on." Fluttershy doesn't talk but she stands up.

Pinkie Pie says something "Rainbow Dash!" I turn my head to her. "Yeah?"

"I think I forgot my jacket at your place the other day!"

I look up and try to remember. Wait... Oh right!

"I guess you did. I'll give it to you tomorrow." I say

"Alright!" she says

"Have fun in Algebra class, you guys." Rarity suddenly says.

We make our way to the classroom. While we're walking, I see the guy I hit in the crotch in gym class a while ago. I remember that I have to apologize. "Shy, Twilight, go ahead to the room. I just have to do something." I say to Twilight and Flluttershy" Again, Fluttershy doesn't say anything. Twilight just nods and then they continue making their way.

I walk up to the guy. "Hi... My name's Rainbow Dash" I say. I try to sound normal.

"Hi...I'm Jor- Wait, I remember you. You're the one that hit me in the balls!" He says

I touch the back of my neck. "Yeah... Sorry about that..."

"It's okay. We were just playing a game," He chuckles "I'm Jordan, Jordan Condor. You play good."

"Thanks" I try not to sound nonchalant

"Hey, what's your next class?"

"Algebra. You?"

"Same."

"Shall I take you there? I'm assuming that you're new"

"Yeah, sure. Bring me there!" I say with a smile.

Jordan and I go to the Algebra classroom.

* * *

As we enter the room, I see Twlight is beside Fluttershy in the front row. I also see some people from gym class.  
I thank Jordan and he goes to a free seat at the back. I go to a seat in the middle row. A few minutes later, the teacher goes inside the classroom. "Hello, class!" He says. "Now, where is Rainbow Dash?" He asks. I raise my hand. "Ah, I'm Mr Keep. Mr Donnor told me to give this to you." I stand and get the piece of paper from him. It says this:

_Rainbow Dash, I'm sorry I forgot to give this to you. I should have written it on the paper that has your schedule in it.  
Your locker number is 413. Combination is 6-9-2-3.  
-Mr Donnor_

Oh, my locker. That's great. I won't have to carry these heavy books!

I keep on listening and taking note of what Mr Keep is saying. Square roots and exponents and other stuff. Ugh. I also notice that Jordan keeps on glancing at me. Hmmmmm.

* * *

After class, I go to my locker.

I enter the code. Left-6, Right-9, Left-2, Right-3. I open it. I dump most of my books in my locker. My bag is so light! God, if only I had known sooner!

I go to my next class, English. Last class for the day, finally.

While I'm on my way to class, I see Jordan with a girl. They're arguing. Maybe his girlfriend? Anyway, I continue walking. After a few minutes, I reach the class room. I see familiar faces again. Jordan is one of them. I sit down on the front row since that was the only seat left. The teacher goes in and well, it's the same, she calls out my name and I answer and yadda yadda yadda. Her name is Ms Hayley. She's pretty young. I'm guessing she's a fresh graduate.

I pull out my notebook and I write down whatever she writes on the board. My schooldays are pretty much the same compared to my schooldays in Arizona. I go to school, attend classes, eat lunch, go to my lockers, etc etc. The only thing different about it are the people. Or maybe I just don't know them well enough? Maybe-

"Rainbow Dash!"

Oh, it's Ms Hayley. "Yes?" I answer

"Are you listening?"

"Yes, Miss"

"Then what did I just say?"

Oh crap. I take a look at the board for a second. She's talking about conjunctions. Specifically the word "whilst"

"You were talking about the word 'whilst' being a conjunction" I say nonchalantly

"Very good." She continues talking about words and conjunctions and... huh?

Someone just passed a note to me from the back. It says:

_Do you like me? Write Yes or_ _No -JC_

What? Someone already passing me a note on my first day? But what's written is so cliche. I try hard to hide it from Ms Hayley so I put it inside my bag. But who's JC? I look behind me and I see students listening and one is sleeping. But really, who sent the note? None of them look like they sent it. But, ugh, I want to know who sent it!

A few minutes later the bell rings. Finally, I can go home!

* * *

I go outside the room and go to my locker.

Once I've opened my locker, I get my books for my homework tonight. As I close the locker door, I see someone on the other side. He seems familiar. He's the one who was looking at me earlier while I was going to the gym. "Hey," he says with a smile "Zeke told me that you're a good sport."

"Yeah, so?" I answer

"Nothing," He goes closer to me "I like girls who play good"

I feel uncomfortable. I want to say something rude so bad but I can't because I don't want to make a bad first impression. UGH_  
_

"Ok" Is all I say. And I walk away without looking back. I seriously hate guys like him. They're like the major douchebags of the world with their snapbacks that say "swag" or "#yolo". Can I just not attract guys like him? ugh

I walk towards the exit of the school. A girl in a plain white shirt with green pants approaches me. She looks familiar "Hey, you're Rainbow Dash right?" she asks

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm Aiyann Condor. You might have seen me in Gym class?"

I've seen her around. Condor? She must be Jordan's sister. Wait, Aiyann is the girl who Jordan was talking to a while ago!

"Yeah, we were teammates right?" I say

"Yup. Anyway, you know my brother Jordan right?"

"Yes, why?"

"First of all, when you hit him in the balls in gym class, I laughed so hard! Great shot!" She smiles

"Really? Haha, Thanks!" I smile back

"Second, he likes you"

WHAT. He must be the one who sent me the note during English class.

"No way. We just met a few hours ago!" I exclaim

"My brother tends to do that a lot" Aiyann says

"Do what?"

"Well, he first talks to girls who he thinks is pretty, and then he talks to them after a while"

Pretty? I don't care about beauty. I think skills and intelligence are the important things.

"But I talked to him first"

"Oh. Well then, congratulations! He likes you!" Aiyann says sarcastically.

"Does that mean that he sent this note?" I get the note from my bag and show it to her.

"Hmmm.. That's his handwriting. It must be him. Plus, it says 'JC' on it and Jordan always puts his initials on the end of a short letter," she observes the note some more "Do you like me or not?" She laughs "That's so cliche! That's definitely him."

Oh god, really? Another guy who likes me? First it was Mister Douchebag McGee, now Jordan? How can I tell him that I only see him as a friend? I don't want to friendzone him either. Ugh. What will I do?

"Anyway, thanks for the info"

"If you need anything, I'm open!" Aiyann gives me her cell phone number "Bye!" she says while walking away. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand. Someone's calling. It's mom. I answer it. "Honey, I'll be there in about an hour. I kinda got stuck in traffic. Can you wait?" she says

"Yeah"

"Alright. Do you have anyone to talk to or are you alone?"

"I'm alone but I can manage"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay. Bye, honey" She hangs up on me.

I walk toward a bench near the entrance of the building. I put my bag on the edge and lie down with my head on my bag. Sigh. What am I going to do? I didn't bring any novels with me or any reading material. Suddenly, I see Jordan walking my direction. I sit up. "Hey!" he says. Hopefully, he doesn't do anything too much. I don't want to break his heart or anything.

"Hi, Jordan" I say

"So, why are you sitting all alone?" he says while sitting down next to me

"Well, let's see, I've only made like what, six, seven friends so far, it's my first day in this school, and my mom is stuck in traffic"

"Wow"

"What about you? Aren't you supposed to be on your way home?"

"I can go home by myself if I had a car. But I can't so I have to wait for my sister"

"Why don't you have a car? And what's Aiyann doing?"

"I don't ha-" he pauses "How do you know my sister?"

I chuckle a little bit. "We talked a while ago. Right after English class"

"Oh"

"You still haven't answered my questions, though"

"Right. My family has two cars. Right now, my uncle is borrowing one of them and my mom is using the other"

"What about Aiyann?"

"Oh, she's in the volleyball team. They're practicing right now"

"I get why you have to wait for her, but why don't you just take the bus?"

"That? Well, Aiyann takes the bus going home after her practice and she's the only one who knows the bus routes. I don't know how to take the bus" He laughs

"You don't know how to take the bus?" I say with a smile

"Yeah! Since I can drive and all. Before I could do that, my mom or my dad would always drive me to where I wanted to go. What about you, Miss Know-it-all? Do YOU know the bus routes?"

"Well, Mister I-dont-know-the-bus-routes, I don't because I just moved here"

"Oh, really? From where?"

"Arizona"

"Oh. Well, do you miss anyone in Arizona?"

"To be honest, I do. I miss my friends, my relatives, even some of my grumpy teachers"

"Seriously? Even grumpy teachers?"

"Yeah"

"Wow. How do you like California so far?"

"It's great, really. At first, I thought that moving to a new place would be bad for me. Because I had to leave my childhood friends. Arizona is where I grew up and where I spent most of my childhood. I felt bad when I was leaving. But now, I feel like this is chance to start a new life and a new beggining. I've had a bad experience with a guy before and I plan to forget it"

"What do you mean by bad experience with a guy?"

Well, here go. I tell the guy who likes me about my ex-boyfriend and I'm probably leaving an open slot for I a guy to comfort me. Should I tell him? Maybe I should. But I just met him. I don't want to lie. I finally make a desiscion.

"His name was Lance. He was a good friend of mine in school. He was part one of the normal dudes. Secretly, I had a crush him. I always cherished every moment we had together even if it was bad. As long as he was there, I always wrote it down in my journal. One night, a couple of my friends, arranged a gatherning. We do this every year. We would go up a hill during the night, set up some picnic cloths, some food and we woukd just lie down there on the hill and just stare at the night sky. It was always beautiful. Even if we were silent, we would just forget our own world and look up at the world above us. One night, Lance and I were lying down on our own mat. Just us two. While a shooting star appeared, we both made wishes. I asked what he wished for and he said the he wished for me. Then he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes! That was my most memorable night. Although I wish it wasn't so memorable..." I stop and tears begin to form on my eyes. I cover my face with my hair so Jordan doesn't see me like this. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay? You know, It's alright if you don't want to tell me" he says

"I..." I let out a deep breath and I decide to say the whole thing so that I can let it out. "Lance and I... we were like the perfect match. We would always greet each other good mornings and good nights, we always ate lunch together, we kinda did every thing together. A few months later, my best friend told me the he..." more tears come down. I cant hide it now, I have a waterfall on my face "He cheated on me. He cheated on me with one of my best friends. I was so devastated when I knew about it. I called him up and I just simply said 'We're over' and I hung up. He even asked me why. I was so mad I even yelled at him! I just..." I sob. It feels good to let it out. I've let it out to my mom but sometimes, it also feels good to let it out to a friend.

"Hey, look at me," Jordan says. I look at him in the eyes "That's the past. You said that coming here could be a new beginning. Well, it is," He wipes the tears from my face "You'll be alright" I stop crying and he wipes the tears on my cheeks. I know I only think of him as a friend and he likes me but I give him a hug anyway. Of course he hugs back. "Thank you. Thanks for letting me share that story with you. Even though I only met you a few hours ago" We both let go.

We both stay silent for a minute or so. After that, Aiyann appears behind Jordan. "Jordan!" She says while jogging towards us. "Welp, I must go. You're welcome by the way" Jordan says. Him and Aiyann go to the opposite direction.

* * *

At about three minutes later, mom arrives. I get into the car and mom asks me "How was your first day?"

"It was great, I tell you"

She giggles "Can you tell me on our way home?"

"Well, it started during biology..."

I tell her the whole story until we both get home.

~This is where this chapter ends!

Hey! Thank you so so much for reading. I spent A LOT of time writing this and I put so much hardwork on this chapter. I think it took me like, three days to finish this? I don't know.

By the way:

-RD got her books from the old school.

-I kinda just slipped in the locker thing. I forgot that she needed a locker. lol

-Aiyann is pronounced as "ayh-yun"

I feel like this chapter was rushed a bit. What do you think?

Reviews are very much appreciated!

Have a nice day~


	7. Chapter 7

~Hi guys! I will be updating more frequently because I have more time on my hands right now! Yeaaah! (or if I'm not lazy lol)

Enjoy ~

I tell her the whole story. Except for Jordan liking me and telling him about the stuff I've been through and Douchebag McGee.

"Everything's good so far? No fights or anything?" She asks

"Nope. Everythings fine"

"Alright. I'm glad that you've had a nice first day at you new school"

* * *

We reach the house a few minutes later. We soon go inside the house and she puts her stuff on the couch and sits down while I go straight up to my room.

I put my bag on the ground and I lay down on my bed.

The first day's been great. I met a lot of people, had fun and all of that jazz. I wonder what'll happen tomorrow.

I get my bag and pull out my chemistry book. Time to do Homework. I usually do it when I want to or if I have nothing else to do but... I don't know. I just decided to do it.

* * *

When I'm done, I put all the things I need for tomorrow back in my bag. I hear mom calling me. "Rainbow Dash! It's time for dinner!"

I go downstairs and sit down at the table. "Any homework for today?" Mom asks while I eat my food.

"Just chemistry" I say with food in my mouth

"Make sure you do that after you're done eating"

"I already did it"

"Really? That's..."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just very unusual of you"

I chuckle. "Well, for me it's unusual too. I don't know why I decided to do it earlier"

"Maybe moving here is really a good thing" she smiles.

I finish my food and put the used plate in the sink. While I go up mom says something. "Have you forgotten that it's your turn to wash the dishes?" She says with a smile

"What? No way. The last time I washed the dishes was last Friday!"

"Yeah. At our old house back in Arizona"

"Fine, I'll do it tonight"

"Tomorrow and on Wednesday too"

"Why?!"

"Because you missed two days of washing the dishes that's why"

"UGH. Ok but this only happens whenever I miss a day"

"Sure"

I go back downstairs to the kitchen. I put on a pair of gloves and start washing the dishes. Thankfully there's only the two of us and we didn't eat lunch here so this won't take too long.

* * *

I finish in ten minutes. I put the clean dishes in the china cabinet and remove my gloves. I then go upstairs to my "private bathroom" to wash up and change into my pyjamas. I notice my bed has never been made since I got here. I'm too lazy to fix it. It's messy but hey, I can still sleep in it. I lie down on my bed and well, sleep.

* * *

I wake up at three AM to the sound of my phone ringing. Dammit. Who can be calling me at this time of the day? It's an unknown number. I pick it up anyway.

"Who are you and why are you calling me at this time of the day?" I ask rudely because I a too cranky to be polite.

"It's me"

"Who the hell is 'me'?" I raise my voice "wait," It's _him_. "Lance, why are you calling me? It's freaking three am what the hell are you doing?!"

"I really don't know why. I'm bored. I just wanted to talk to you"

"You're bluffing. I'm hanging up"

"Hey! You can't jus-" I hang up before he can finish his sentence. What in the world is wrong with him? Three AM and he's calling me up. He must've lost his mind. I go back to my bed and just sleep.

_"Dashie! I'm sorry! It was their plan, not mine! Listen, everything I said back there was true. I did not tell you a single lie" _

I wake up. I hear those words in my dream. The voice sounds familliar but I can't really determine who it belongs to. Maybe I heard it before but I never met this person? All I know is that a guy said it. I get up and get dressed. I pull out a white v-neck and put on a blue jacket. Next, I wear jeans and of course, my Converse Chuck Taylors. Man, I love this pair of shoes. I go downstairs and eat the pancakes on the table. I see she's eaten already. She must be getting ready. Once I'm finished, I put both of the empty plates in the sink and and drink OJ from the fridge. A minute later mom comes down and gets her bag and the keys. "Shall we?" she asks. We both go out of the house and mom unlocks the doors to the car. I get in and then mom gets in. We zoom away.

In about fifteen minutes, we reach the school. "Have a good day in school" Mom says

"I will"

"Love you"

"Love you too" I get out of the car and continue into the building and go straight to my locker. When I open my locker, I see a peice of paper fall. A secret admirer? What?

_Decode it. 13-25 14-1-13-5 9-19 1-10 3-12-1-18-11_

What does it mean? This person wants me to decode it but I don't really know how to. Maybe I should ask Twilight.

I go to my Algebra classroom. I see Twilight and Fluttershy talking to eachother. They wave at me and I wave back. I sit beside Twilight and I give her the paper. "What's this?" she asks.

"A note I found in my locker. What does it mean?"

She just looks at it for a few seconds. "Oh. It's one of these things. These are easy to crack"

"What does it mean then?"

"Well, there are twenty-six letters in the alphabet right? Just align the number with a letter. Like one is A and twenty-six is Z"

"Oh. So that's how!"

"Yup. You can figure it out yourself now"

"Thanks, Twilight!"

"No problem, Rainbow Dash" As soon as Twlight finishes her sentence, Mr Keep comes in. Everyone sits properly. "Good morning class" He begins the lecture. As usual, I take note of what he says and try not to sleep.

* * *

The bell rings. "Goodbye class and don't forget our quiz next Tuesday!" Mr Keep says. Oh god the quiz next Tuesday. Hopefully I remember all of the formulas and the operations. I go out of the room and walk straight to the gym. Yup. Gym class is next. I like this Tuesday-Friday schedule. Gym class is second period.

Everyone goes to the locker rooms and changes into gym attire. Once everyone's done, we all gather around Coach Will. He blow his whistle."Everyone, run five laps around the gym. Now!" He says. Everyone gets on their feet and runs. Aiyann eventually catches up to me. "Hey" she says

"Hi"

"Did you do anything to my brother yesterday?"

"I... uhh...I told him something about my past"

"That's it? He was really happy last night"

"Aaaand I kinda... hugged him"

"What," she smiles "Thanks though"

"Why?"

"He was really nice to me last night. He's never like that! Not even my older brothers!"

"Really? Uhhh...You're welcome?" She runs a bit faster than me now. I just keep on running.

Coach blows his whistle and calls our attention. "Today, we will be playing volleyball!" I hear a lot of cheers. I can guess one of them is Aiyann. "Boys and girls will be separated. The team who wins will play against eachother. Two teams for each gender. Leaders on the girls' side are Shauna and Amy. On they boys' side are Cameron and Dave. Pick your teammates!"

Shauna picks me first. Wow, I didn't expect that. But anyway, I run over to her side and wait for her to call out other teammates.

* * *

Finally, all teams are full. We go to our own side of the gym. Girls on the right, guys on the left. Shauna and I are at the front. Casey-I think that's her name- is beside me. Applejack is behind Casey. We get the first serve. Coach gives the ball to Shauna. She gives it to a girl in the back. I don't know her name. I just know that she was on the opposite team yesterday. As soon as Coach's whistle is heard, she serves.

We continuously play. The game was actually a good game. No one really messed up. Eventually, our team won and we have to compete against the guys now. Piece of cake.

Apparently, Cameron's team won. I recognize some of the faces but I don't know or remember their names. We go to the boys' side and once Coach blows his whistle, we start.

While I'm playing, I get distracted by the voice in my dream. I don't know who it belongs to but it just really sounds familliar. Who could it be? Maybe I met him but I don't rally talk to him that much or- dammit!

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing?" I hear Shauna say.

"What?"

"You MISSED the ball! It was coming right at you! You didn't do anything but just stand there and stare"

"Oh. Sorry. I'm kinda distracted by something on my mind"

"Make sure to focus next time"

This time, I'm focused. I can't let anything distract me.

Eventually, we won. I'm not sure why we won even if I spaced out. Coach Will dismisses as and we go straight to the showers. When I'm done, Shauna talks to me. "Sorry for kinda getting mad at you earlier. When I'm the leader I lose control" She says

"It's okay dude. I was just thinking about something. I couldn't get it out of my mind"

"Oh, okay. I can totes understand. Anyway, see you later" She walks away with her books wrapped in her arms.

* * *

My next class is... English!

~thanks for reading!

oh my goodness I'm sorry this chapter was soooo delayed! I was really busy with schoolwork and family stuff. I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to guve you guys something just so that you kinda have something to read while waiting for the next chapter.

Once again, I am very sorry for delaying this chapter.

Have a nice day :)~


	8. Chapter 8

~Hi! I hope you liked the last chapter. It took me a while to get it done. I had to do stuff while coming up with ideas.

Enjoy~

I enter the classroom and...Oh god. No. I just noticed Douchebag McGee is in my English class. No, no, no please no. Well, I can manage, I guess? I'll just try to avoid him. "Good Morning, class" Miss Hayley greets.

I listen and take down notes. I write down whatever she writes on the board but I don't really pay attention. I guess the only reason why I take down notes is for the quizzes and the exams. I used to not take down notes because I thought I would just remember whatever is discussed. Well, I was wrong. I always forget the minute before the exam.

After long minutes of discussion, class finally ends. I close my notebook and put it inside my bag. I'm seated at the back so I'm kinda the last one to get out. I make my way to the door when... GODDAMMIT. It's Douchebag McGee, he blocked my way.

"Hi, I believe we met yesterday but we don't know eachother's names. I'm AJ. You're?" he says.

"Leaving" I say as I walk out the door. In the hallway, he goes in front of me again and blocks my way. "Wait!" he says. "Give me time to talk, please?"

Just when I open my mouth to say something, he interrupts. Wow. "Zeke told me about you. He told me that you're really good at sports and well, I'd want to get to know you better, you seem like an interesting person. And, I heard you were new"

"What?"

"All I'm trying to say is.. I want to be your friend!"

"Then why were you all douchebaggy when you first talked to me?"

"Uhm..." he touches the back of his neck and looks down "I don't know?"

"Fine. I'll be your friend. Only if you become less douche-y"

"Alright" We walk to the direction I was walking before he stopped me "By the way, what's your name?"

"Didn't Zeke tell you?"

"No"

"Rainbow Dash"

"That's... a cool name!"

"Thank you"

"What's your next class? I might be making you late or something"

"Chemistry"

"Oh, then we're both heading in the right direction. My classroom is right next to yours. So uhh...how do you like the school so far?"

"It's kinda great, really. This is like a new beginning for me"

"That's good to hear"

I forgot that he's like part of a varsity team or something. I remember seeing him with a varsity jacket on yesterday.

"Hey, were you wearing a varsity jacket yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What team are you on?"

"The basketball team"

"Oh"

"Why? Do you want to join a team?

"Track and feild"

"Sorry, guys only"

"Have you seen me run?"

"Well, no"

"You should"

"Hey, do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Maybe, I'll see"

We reach our rooms and wave each other goodbyes. Thankfully, the class hasn't started yet but Mr Anderson is already there. I take a seat at the back and well, listen when he starts talking.

* * *

Algebra's done so I guess it's lunch time. I still don't know who to eat with though. Maybe I'll just keep on eating with my friends. This time, I brought lunch. I remember that I should be saving up. But I don't know what for yet. Mom always says that it's always good to save up even if you don't know what you're going to spend it on.

I see Fluttershy sitting on a table. She's alone though. I wonder if we're still sitting together with the rest of the five. I sit on the table and say something. "Hi, Fluttershy! Have you seen the others?" As usual, she just covers her face. Well, I guess I could understand why. She's shy and well, I just met her.

Minutes later, our table gets filled by our friends. At least it won't be that awkard now that our friends are here. I eat my lunch and just listen and share stories with them.

* * *

The day was great, I tell you. I met AJ and he's actually been a good friend even if I just met him. I thought he was like the douchebag of the world, but he's not. I could say that he's a charismatic person. Like, you know that time when you meet a someone for the first time and you two are like cray cray already? Yeah. Me and him are kinda like that.

~thanks for reading.

I know this chapter is weird and short. I'm kinda thinking about discontinuing this fanfic. I don't think I'm ever in the mood to write tho.

Have a nice day~


End file.
